


The Memo

by Graendoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graendoll/pseuds/Graendoll
Summary: Draco's artistic talents get him in trouble.





	The Memo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raven_maiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_maiden/gifts), [monsterleadmehome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/gifts), [JustAnotherSailorScout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherSailorScout/gifts), [LovesBitca8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesBitca8/gifts), [SenLinYu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenLinYu/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [便笺](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720027) by [Lavinya_Jia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavinya_Jia/pseuds/Lavinya_Jia)



> Someone, who shall remain nameless, asked me on CC what Draco's favorite position was and this little plot bunny was inspired.
> 
> Dedicated to my dramionereylos!

The sound of heels clicking sharply across the marble floor preceded a sharp rap on his office door, and he couldn’t help the smirk that graced his lips at the thought of her expression when she’d opened the memo he’d sent her less than a half hour ago.

“Come.”

His door was opened with a forceful push before the witch barreled into his office like a whirlwind, slamming the door behind her as she stalked over to his desk, coming round to his side forcing him to twist in his chair, and slapping the memo down on the polished surface with a resounding smack.

“What the hell is this, Malfoy?”

Draco raised an eyebrow before gracefully plucking the memo out from underneath her hands. He made a show of smoothing the wrinkles from the parchment before clearing his throat and glancing down at it.

“Well, Granger, it appears to be a doodle of a prick.” He titled his head as though the image required additional investigation. It was rather quickly done, he had to admit, but the enchanted artwork was clearly a penis. The movement of the drawing was relatively simple, but he watched as the image went through the cycle of growing hard before a rather enormous amount of semen flew out the end of it, causing the poor doodle to grow flaccid before the cycle started over again. He held back a snort and placed the parchment back on the desk, image up, before resting his elbow on the polished surface and placing his chin in his palm. With a final glance at the drawing, he turned his gaze back to the annoyed witch.

“Kingsley was in my office.”

This time he did snort before dropping his hand and leaning back in his chair.

“Probably gave him the shock of his life.”

“Stop sending me pornographic memos.”

He raised his other eyebrow to match the first and tried to plaster an innocent look on his face.

“I would _never_. Surely you must be mistaken.”

“Don’t play the innocent. I’d recognize your handiwork anywhere.”

“What are you going to do, Granger? Report me to HR?”

She narrowed her gaze at him and before he knew it her wand was out and pressed into the underside of his chin, forcing his head back. He swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing underneath the fine point of her light-colored wand.

“Gran – “

“Zip it, Malfoy.” She leaned over him and he gripped the handles of his chair as she applied the slightest bit more pressure to his throat before she leaned in. There was a pregnant moment of anticipation while she held his gaze before she closed in on him until her lips hovered right over his, breath ghosting across his mouth when she whispered. “You’ve misbehaved.”

Her husky tone and the subtle smell of her perfume combined to increase his heart rate and make a certain part of him stand at attention. It appeared the little swot wanted to play, and he was more than happy to oblige.

“Misbehaved, have I?” He prodded, “Are you going to punish me?”

With an annoyed growl she pressed her lips against his roughly. He opened for her immediately and she pressed her attack, nearly overpowering him with her passion. When he reached out to pull her to him, however, she stepped back and pointed her wand directly at his chest.

“Hands off, Malfoy. This is _your_ punishment. I’m in charge.” With a flick of her wand a sticking charm was applied to his wrists, effectively tying him to his chair. Following that she placed a heeled foot between his legs, forcing him to scoot back a bit so as to not suffer an injury from the pointy toe’d stiletto. She smirked down at him, a shockingly accurate copy of his own familiar expression, and used her toe to spin his chair slightly until he was once again facing the desk. Before he could complain about his new position, she stepped between him and the large piece of mahogany furniture, hopping up and sitting right on the edge.

Draco watched, intrigued, as she planted a heeled foot on each of his thighs before she opened her legs. Another quick flick of her wand vanished her black panties and his eyes widened as she pulled her skirt up to her hips, wriggling enticingly until she was completely bare before him. He couldn’t help himself and leaned towards her, only to have her plant her foot firmly on his chest, pushing his back against his seat.

“Uh-uh.” She drew her foot down his robes, sliding it carefully across the growing hardness in his pants before once more planting it firmly on his thigh.

“You get to watch and suffer.” He winced as she dug her heels into his flesh with a smirk.

“I give it two minutes until you’re begging me to touch you, Granger.”

She kept her wand pointed at him while she slid her other hand up her thigh, widening her legs. With a wicked grin, she slid a finger up her slit and he heard himself swallow.

“I bet I get off before then, Malfoy.”

He watched as she slowly dipped her finger into the moisture accumulating on her exposed quim and dragged it up to her clit where she circled the small nub, eyes closed as she pleasured herself. He could smell the tangy scent of her arousal and struggled to tear his gaze from her manicured finger as she pressed against the nub of her clit.

“Fuck me, witch, you’re going to kill me.”

A low chuckle escaped her before she slid a finger into her tight cunt, her hips canting upwards. Draco growled and clenched his fists as her heels dug into his thighs while she chased her orgasm in front of him.

“Are you enjoying this? Putting yourself on display for me?”

“Yes.” She breathed out her response with a moan.

Her honest answer threw him, but when he lifted his eyes up to hers their gazes met, he decided to press his advantage.

“Spread that pretty pussy for me, love.”

Hermione let her knees fall out to the side, granting Draco a better view of her glorious cunt, before she used her fingers to part her lips, allowing him to see directly to her center.

“You’re absolutely perfect.”

A pointed heel slid up his thigh as she slid her finger back into her wet heat and his cock twitched in his pants while she rubbed her toe over his hardness.

“Do you wish it was your cock, Malfoy?”

“Fuck yes.”

She pulled her fingers out and pressed them to his lips, forcing his mouth open and allowing him to suck the taste of her off her delicate digits. It was messy and he made liberal use of his tongue as he held her gaze and watched her pupils grow even larger.

“Me too.” She whispered.

Before he could react, she had vanished his trousers and was crawling into his lap, settling herself over his erection with a sly grin before tossing her wand onto his desk and grabbing his cock with her free hand. She then proceeded to lower herself onto it, pulling a groan from each of them.

With her fingers still in his mouth, she started to ride him, smirking down at him as though she were in control. A slow smile came over his face as he gently bit down on her fingers, forcing her to remove her hands from his mouth with a small frown. He did so love it when his know-it-all became flustered. With a quickly muttered _finite incantatem_ he released himself from her sticking charm and grabbed her hips.

“What are you – “

Pressing his lips to hers, he silenced her protests as he stood, dropping her on the desk before pinning her hands over her head, a full-blown grin on his face.

“You should know better than to push me, love.” He slowly pulled out of her, and with his free hand rubbed the tip of his hard cock over her clit. She writhed underneath him before wrapping her legs around his hips and trying to pull him closer, but he stood his ground and watched her face contort into a frown before pushing back into her again, sinking to the hilt into her wet heat.

“Draco.” His name came out in a long whine and he couldn’t help but nip at her lower lip before he began thrusting again.

“Thought you could tease me, did you?” He leaned over her and began to run his tongue up her neck. “Such a fucking tease, flaunting that beautiful cunt at me like you didn’t know I was going to just _take_ it.” He reached around to her thigh and pulled her leg up, allowing him to thrust and roll his hips deeper. “That’s _my_ sweet quim you were playing with, Granger. _Mine.”_

She arched under him and he could feel her flexing her fingers, the muscles in her forearms moving under his hand.

“Yes. Yours. Fuck.” She panted out each word in time with his thrusting and he inwardly gloated over her response. He’d reduced her to monosyllables, and he felt a chuckle escape him before he sank his teeth into the tendon of her neck, causing her to yelp before he raised up to stare down at her. Reaching around behind him, he unlocked her ankles and with a bit of awkwardness, arranged her legs so that her deadly stilettos were resting on his shoulder, and with a quick kiss to the arch of her foot he wrapped his free hand around her shapely calves before running his other hand down her arms, across her lips and over her chest.

“You’re so beautiful.”

She blinked up at him before reaching out and threading her fingers through his.

“So are you.”

With a squeeze to her hand, he resumed their lovemaking, leveraging her legs to sink fully into her each time. The grip she had on his hand tightened as she tried to pull him towards her, but he resisted, proving to her that he was the one with the power. As she clawed at his hands, their frantic movements escalated until she arched fully off the desk, heels digging into his back as she came, finally succeeding in pulling him to collapse over her with a final stuttering thrust before he found his own release.

They lay on the mahogany desk in a tangle of limbs, both panting and sweaty. Draco adjusted Hermione’s legs so that she could lower them before he relaxed onto her, resting his head on her chest and closing his eyes at the gentle stroking of her hands through his hair.

“I have a meeting in ten minutes.” Her voice sounded relaxed and sleepy, the way it always did after he’d had his way with her.

“I’m not letting you up until you give me back my trousers.”

“I can’t get to my wand until you let me up.”

“We appear to be at an impasse. We’ll just have to live here now.”

A snort followed by a quiet giggle widened his grin and he looked up at her from his position on her chest.

“You’re terrible, Malfoy.”

Propping himself up on his forearms, he nuzzled her nose with his.

“You’re the one that left me pant-less, _Malfoy._ ” Grabbing her hand, he brought it between them and looked pointedly at the wedding band that circled her ring finger.

A soft smile graced her lips and she wrapped her bejeweled fingers around his.

“I love you, husband.”

He kissed her softly, savoring the feeling of her curves, her lips, her hands, before raising up and smirking at her.

“Then give me back my pants.”

Her smile was diabolical.

“Never.”


End file.
